


Interview

by AprilforSpring



Series: Translation of 00Q Prompts [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Bond is a terrible person, M/M, Translation, just awful
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilforSpring/pseuds/AprilforSpring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond是Q的面试官……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interview

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Interview](https://archiveofourown.org/works/568075) by [totalizzyness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness). 



Bond完全不明白为什么自己此时此刻在这里面试这个……孩子。他被告知其他人都有更重要的事情要做，鬼才相信呢，另外面前这位将会成为他的军需官，所以他不妨先认识一下他。或者是别的什么。但这个孩子看上去有15岁吗？16岁？他快速瞄了一眼档案。23岁？胡扯！

他已经得到了这份工作，这只是一场Bond不得不进行的最终面试。没有人告诉他应该问些什么，也没有任何的指导方针。他、这个孩子、会客间，只有这些而已。

被面试的孩子坐在对面，手指惴惴不安地敲击着桌面。消瘦的身材、修长的四肢和一头乱糟糟的棕色卷发。直率而好奇的目光藏在那厚厚的框架眼镜之后。他的西装皱巴巴的，领带胡乱地系在细长的脖子上。Bond确信自己可以一只手包覆住那骨瘦如柴的脖颈，毫不费力地将对方掐死。

他的新军需官充满疑惑地盯着他。面试在五分钟之前已经正式开始了，而Bond没有提出一个问题。他甚至没有做自我介绍。Q尴尬不安得清了清嗓子，试图引起Bond的注意。

“呃……你打算问我问题吗？”

Bond清清喉咙，坐直身体。“你真的是23岁？”

Q眯起双眼。“是的。”

“真的吗？你看上去只有12岁。”

“喔……那个，我确定我是23岁。”

Bond又低头看了一眼档案。上面没有他的名字，Q不需要一个名字，他现在就是‘Q’。

“抱歉，你是哪位？”Q问道，局促地撩起挡住视线的头发。Bond嘴角一翘，合上档案扔在桌面上。他向对方伸出手，Q警惕地回握住。

“Bond，James Bond。007特工。你将是我的新一任军需官。”

Q的双眼泛出微微的光芒。“哇喔……好吧。”

“你知道这意味着什么吗？”

“呃……不太清楚，我不知道。”

Bond一本正经的伪笑，他就知道MI6雇了一个连自己要做什么都不知道的、毛还没长齐的小屁孩。“你的枪法如何？”

“我从没有开过枪。也没有拿过枪。”

“那么小道具呢？一般而言的？”

“我自己造了一些。”

“有会爆炸的吗？”

“没有……很难搞到一些顺手的工具而不被MI5盯上。”

Bond笑着说道，“的确，他们总是喜欢管着那些不想被关注的地方。所以……你觉得你的技能是什么？”

Q皱眉，手指又开始在桌面上敲击。“我很擅长计算机。给我十分钟，我可以骇入任何你想要的网路。不过……如果你想要北朝鲜的导弹计划的话，我可能需要半小时吧？但你会得到它们的。”

“就这些？告诉我，你是怎么得到这份工作的？”

“呃……我当时正完成了MI5保全系统的入侵工作，正打算留个讯息提醒他们该升级系统时，两位西装革履的男士敲响了我的门。我被带到了这里，然后……给了我一份工作。”

“是谁给你的这份工作？”

Q畏缩了一下。“一位看上去凶巴巴的女士。”

“白发？”

“对。”

“一直皱着眉头？”

“是。”

“缺乏幽默感？”

“是吧？”

“告诉我，她桌上是不是有个天杀的、难看至极的斗牛犬？”

Q微微一笑。“没错。”

“很好……我想我明白你指派给我的原因了……所以……在你的概念里间谍是什么？”

Q双眼睁大。“间谍？你是说，那些特务行动……诸如此类的事情？”

Bond手指交叉放在桌上，调笑道，“所有的。小发明、小道具、枪战、异域风情的地方……充满了刺激。”

“喔……”

“你的胃部承受能力好吗？”

Q摇头。“不怎么好。”

“那么你对于穿着时髦短裙的漂亮女人怎么看？”

“呃……我一般对女士们没什么看法。”

Bond斜眼看着对面的年轻人。“为什么？”

Q紧张地咳嗽一声，飞快地扫视一眼房间周围。“这有关系吗？”

“对我而言是的。”

“我……我是同性恋。”

Bond微睁双眼，快速地拿起档案翻看。“喔，对，抱歉。”

“我是说，如果你问我对于穿着定制西装、肌肉发达的男人的看法，那么……”

Q瞪着双眼，然后紧张地咳嗽起来。Bond瞬间看了一眼自己，脸上露出微笑。他就是穿着定制西装、肌肉发达的男人。有趣……

“只是好奇……你的看法是什么？对于那些衣着讲究、肌肉发达的男人？”

Q坚定地摇头。“这不重要，真的。下一个问题可以吗？”

Bond讪讪笑着。“那么……你对于办公室恋情的看法？”

“那个……我觉得这不关我的事。”

“那如果你是当事人之一呢？”

Q疑惑地看着Bond，注意到他眉毛暗示性的挑起，还有那身体微微前倾的姿势。“你是……在向我提议这件事吗，Bond先生？”

“我没有要做什么。回答问题，Q。你会考虑成为办公室恋情的当事人一方吗？”

“这个……要看是和谁了。我的意思是……我不会为随便哪个人就去冒被严重处罚的风险……”

Bond咧嘴一笑。“那好，你已经得到这份工作了。欢迎来到MI6。你有什么疑问吗？”

“就一个。呃……我到底是惹上了什么麻烦？”


End file.
